


Addiction

by Lady_of_Rohan



Series: Joseb [11]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Art, Candy, Collaboration, Cute, Detectives, Digital Art, Help, M/M, Partnership, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Sebastian attempts to amend his chain-smoking tendencies. But can Joseph help?With artwork drawn by the lovely Meiri! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lil idea my sweet babe Meiri thought of, and I had to write it out! She also drew an adorable piece to go with it! Please check out more of her work at gotta-art-gotta-scream.tumblr.com ♥

Joseph had only been trying to help.  
  
It was evident, as his partner was attempting to curb his smoking addiction, that he needed something to occupy his mouth.  
  
He'd noticed when he dropped by Sebastian's office one afternoon, to transfer some computer files, when he caught the larger man staring out the window. Broad shoulders restless, the older man seemed unusually fidgety. In his mouth was a toothpick, twisted around between his teeth before Joseph heard a crunch. Looking at his desk, his ash tray was filled with a pile of half-chewed toothpicks, where his pile of chain-smoked cigarettes had once been laid to rest in a communal grave.  
  
He was proud of him, no doubt. Smoking was all he had left after he'd managed his drinking... and both habits, as Joseph thought, were filthy in excess. He knew that Sebastian would be better off in the long run, happier and healthier.  
  
That was, if they both survived the withdrawals.  
  
Joseph had held his tongue in regards to the toothpicks, as Sebastian was truly trying for his own betterment. It was a good idea, after all.  
  
However, a few days later, he had replaced the thin dinner-picks, with what appeared to be a full-on popsicle stick.  
  
That was a line stepped over.    
  
"You're going to ruin your teeth," Joseph commented, as the two of them pored over files spread across Sebastian's spacious (and incredibly messy) desk. He found himself mechanically tidying them up, while Sebastian sat anxiously in his chair.  
  
"My teeth are fine," Sebastian huffed, downright chewing on the wooden stick. It reminded him of the beavers native to where he was raised.  
  
"You need something edible." A polite offer, though his fiercely furrowed brow gave away his concern.  
  
"Cigarettes aren't edible." Sebastian's fingertips were drumming against his knee, before his foot started tapping beneath his desk. A fair point.  "God, Joseph, you have no idea how badly I want a smoke right now..."  
  
"Nicotine patch?"  
  
"Tried it. I need something in my mouth."  
  
Joseph had sighed wearily. On his lunch break, he walked down to the nearest convenient store, and brought back a couple packs of gum, in the most childish and "fun" flavors possible, and left them on Sebastian's desk. When they'd crossed paths later, he'd heard a distinctive chewing as Sebastian sped past his desk, but upon a second encounter, he noted that Sebastian was once again agitated.  
  
Standing to pause his partner before he could hide away in his office, Joseph reached out and took his elbow.  
  
"How'd that work out for you?" he asked, tone incredibly hopeful.  
  
Sebastian merely shrugged, looking at him sidelong. "Swallowed it after a while. My jaw got tired."  
  
Joseph frowned. "That's horrible for your digestion, you know..."  
  
His reply came in a gruff mumble before he once again retreated back into his office-turned-cave.  
  
That night, Joseph bought an entire bag of lollipops, the tiny ones with a ludicrous amount of flavors, and the next morning, again left them on Sebastian's desk as an offering.  
  
Hardly an hour later, the unopened bag was rather angrily tossed upon his desk, nearly spilling over his steaming cup of coffee in his favorite mug emblazoned with the Canadian flag. Joseph looked up from his computer, clearly startled. Sebastian looked deeply unhappy.  
  
"Sebastian!"  
  
"Do I look like the sort of guy who enjoys sucking on things?"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..."  
  
Fists clenched and amber eyes narrowed, Sebastian didn't dignify him with a reply (other than a growl) as he stormed off, this time, his office door slamming.  
  
His own nerves rattled, Joseph found himself eating five of the sweets himself by afternoon, before he reconsidered his life choices and dropped the rest of the bag off in the break room. Someone was sure to enjoy those...  
  
Thinking hard, Joseph paced in the empty kitchen. There had to be _something_ he could do to help. He understood that addiction was remarkably hard to break, and try as he may, Joseph felt downright helpless.  
  
By evening, having made excellent headway on his own work, but not having heard from Sebastian, Joseph stood determinedly from his desk, hands upon it as he stared at the closed blinds of his partner's office. Nearly everyone else had gone home for the day, the two of them working overtime, as was typical.  
  
He wondered why Sebastian was so keen on hiding away, and he crossed with determined footsteps to his office door. The sight before him made anger surge through his chest.  
  
Though it wasn't yet lit, Sebastian had a cigarette in his hand. Crossing the room, Joseph stood, arms crossed as he cornered him behind his desk.  
  
"Don't you _dare_."  
  
"Joseph," Sebastian said simply, "you know how hard this is..."  
  
"I know, and you're doing so well."  
  
Sebastian scoffed. "There's some things a man just can't handle, Jo. I can't find anything that works, and I need something--"  
  
Fueled by frustration on more than one level, Joseph closed the remaining space between them, gloved hands roughly grabbing Sebastian by his shirt collar. Sebastian released something of a confused groan as he tugged him close, their mouths crushed together in a forceful kiss. Joseph's lips were pulled tight, slightly frowning, brow creased as he pushed a bit more firmly, Sebastian not quite reciprocating.  
  
When he briefly opened his eyes to observe his partner, he saw that the other man's stare had gone remarkably wide, a slight flush to his tanned cheeks.

  
  
"There." Said with finality, and a sigh, both weary and satisfied as he broke their kiss. He adjusted his glasses, now crooked on his nose. "How was that?"  
  
"I'm..." Sebastian shook his head, fingertips rising to brush against his own lips. Stunned speechless, as it was Joseph's turn to shrug, and excuse himself back out the door and back to his desk.  
  
Some time passed, Joseph unable to concentrate on his work, idly clicking his mouse. Chin resting upon his hand, he felt drained, and only perked up when he saw Sebastian slink from his office, somewhat nervous gaze swiftly transforming to a swaggering confidence as he approached Joseph's desk.  
  
"Hey... I need another smoke." The words were conspiratorial, Sebastian's face expressionless. Joseph stared up at him, somewhat dazed.  
  
"Sebastian, I already told you--" And then it dawned on him when Sebastian's scarred eyebrow was raised. " _Oh_."  
  
"I think it's working."  
  
"Really?" Joseph asked, his own cheeks now tinted pink.  
  
"Yeah... I think so. And I might have another idea for something _else_ that can occupy my mouth."  
  
Joseph watched as Sebastian licked his lips, a flustered heat making him tug at his shirt collar. He was soon dragged off to Sebastian's office, the door locked behind them... having no idea that he'd found something that would help _both_ of them.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
